


The Moment Mickey Knew

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment MIckey realized he's in love with Ian</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment Mickey Knew

_I guess I care about what he’s going through but I don’t love him…I don’t even know what love is_ Mickey thinks as he heads to the Kash N Grab in his gray, worn sweater. 

 _What the fuck do you do when you miss someone you’re not supposed to give two shits about_  Mickey thinks as he sits in his jail cell suspiciously watching his cell mate pick at the brick walls.

_Gallagher wants to fuck off and join the army, be a fucking officer. What the fuck should I care I don’t need him….but …. but I do….I do._ _Fuck._


End file.
